The Bad Touch
by StaminaRose
Summary: Because real girls have breasts, no matter how small, Minami will do anything to get them. Fortunately for her, Miyuki and Konata know a way, and Yutaka will do anything to help her friend.  Part 1 of ?. Lactation / milk play within .


Disclaimer: This author makes no claim to ownership of characters or settings used. All creations belong to their original creators.

Author notes at the end of fiction.

This first fiction is part one of at least three, possibly more depending on how i feel about the setting.

* * *

><p>"Girls, I'm going to go off to bed now, is everything okay?" Yukari asked as the poked her head in the door, smiling as she saw the four schoolgirls together in her daughter's room. She got a chorus of 'Thank You's together with reassurances and decided to get out of their hair, remembering her own slumber parties and the embarrassing-for-parents-to-see activities that usually went on.<p>

"Does your Mom go to bed at ten every night?" Konata asked the moment she was gone, turning to Miyuki. Like all the other girls she was wearing her nightwear instead of normal clothes, a tiny pair of green shorts and a thin white T-shirt all she needed. "I don't want her going to bed early just because we're around." Konata explained, looking a little guilty.

"Oh, no. This is quite normal." Miyuki reassured her with a smile. "Mother often retires for the night even earlier than I do." Unlike Konata, Miyuki was more covered, wearing a long fluffy white dressing gown secured tightly around her, though the otaku guessed with a small smirk she was probably in nothing more than her underwear underneath.

"A shame Tsukasa and Kagami couldn't make it too." Konata commented idly. "But its still nice to finally give Yu-chan a proper sleepover. And I couldn't exactly come over and just leave her all alone with Dad after all."

"Kobayakawa-san has never been to a sleepover before?" Miyuki asked the other pink haired girl curiously, sitting on the other side of the small low set table they had brought in for snack holding. "Why not?"

"Oh…" Yutaka smiled awkwardly and looked at her shyly. "In my old school I was too sickly most of the time to go to someone else's house the whole night… and I never really made many friends who would invite me anyway. Its silly really… I'm probably the only girl my age who hasn't…" She said, mostly to herself than anyone else. Yutaka's clothes consisted of a small pink nightdress that Konata had bought her as a gift, and that the other girls agreed looked adorable. The nightie left her shoulders bare, instead supported by straps, only came down to the middle of her thighs and was in places almost transparent - a look that would have been revealing and erotic on most girls but on her just emphasized her inherent girlish cuteness above anything else. In addition to this, she had also let her hair down from its usual pigtails, allowing it to spill over her head even more than before.

"That's not true." Another, quieter voice began as Minami spoke. "I have only been to Miyuki-san's house to stay the night, and never with more than one person. So it is like I haven't either." The tall athletic girl was the only one to wear more usual pyjamas, full length blue ones, and – in an embarrassed sort of way – wished she had something a little more like Yutaka's dress instead. Although in reality she knew she would have been far too self-conscious to really sport anything similar.

"Wha? Really?" Konata asked in disbelief. "I'm gonna have to have a word with Patty and Hiyorin next time I see them, those two have missed out a load of opportunities."

"I'm just going to get more snacks." Miyuki told them sweetly, noticing that the supply of candy, cookies and other unhealthy things they had placed on the table was far smaller than earlier.

"Want some help?" Konata asked from the bed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine thank you Izumi-san." The diminutive girl shrugged and went back to reading as her friend left, leaving Yutaka and Minami to talk amongst themselves.

"Um… Minami-chan?" The small pink haired girl asked tentatively. Her friend stopped herself from biting down on the cookie in her hand, instead turning her attention to Yutaka and nodding. "You've been eating a lot of snacks tonight, if you missed a meal I could make you something…" The tiny girl told her shyly. "Oneechan's been teaching me cooking, I think I'm getting really good!"

"That's cause you are Yu-chan." Konata added, without looking up from her book.

"Thank you for offering." Minami replied politely, giving a small smile that immediately made Yutaka's night then and there. "But I'm not really hungry, I've just been trying to eat a little more lately." Minami admitted.

"Why?"

"Um… I thought if I gained a little weight, I might… grow." The tall girl told her, looking away sheepishly, her face reddening.

"But you're already very tall Minami-chan!" The innocent girl pointed out with confusion. It took only a few seconds of awkward silence before the young girl's eyes went wide with realisation and she too found herself blushing. "Oh… you mean… _there_?" She asked, indicating her own tiny chest through the nightdress that left nothing to imagination.

"…Yes…"

"That doesn't really sound healthy…" Yutaka pointed out tentatively, not used to going against someone's opinion. "Forcing yourself to eat. Isn't there any other ways to increase your… um… your size? Like massaging them? I've heard that works…" She murmured shyly.

On the bed behind them, Konata closed her book and concentrated on listening instead, a small smile on her face.

"I tried massaging them…" Minami told her quietly. "But I don't think I grew at all."

"Maybe it's a medical problem?" Yutaka suggested, drawing from experience gained in a lifetime of being sickly. Minami shook her head.

"I asked the nurse to take a look…" The tall girl blushed even at the memory, as did Yutaka at the idea. "But she said there was nothing wrong with me. I'm just small."

"Well then why don't we ask Miyuki-chan when she comes back?" Yutaka asked her. "She's really smart and she's got large… um…" The embarrassed girl trailed off instead of finishing her sentence.

"Ask me what Kobayakawa-san?" The taller pink haired girl asked as she walked in, a plate full of cookies and snacks in her hands.

Yutaka nudged Minami but the taller girl only looked away in embarrassment. Miyuki was like a sister to her true, especially since she had no siblings of her own, but the idea of talking about something like that with her was just mortifying.

"Minami wants you to tell her how the heck you got big juicy boobs like those."

"Oneechan!" Turning scarlet at her cousins language Yutaka span to see Konata sitting cross-legged on the bed grinning widely, the glint of mischief in her eyes. Beside them Miyuki turned a similar colour - equally as embarrassed by the speech considering since she was its subject.

Worst affected was Minami herself, who simply felt like retreating into herself. Since she was able to do that however, she was forced to settle for kneeling there with her mouth and eyes wide open, trying to force a denial from between her lips.

"What? You were saying it out loud just before…" Konata complained at the reaction.

"I-Is that true Minami-chan?" Miyuki asked the younger girl quietly, an undertone of misplaced guilt in her voice. "I always wondered if perhaps seeing me made you feel bad about yourself…"

"I-Its not you Miyuki, I don't even want them that large really…" Minami stuttered, trying to soothe the look of hurt in Miyuki's eyes. "I just wish I had something there." She looked down at herself with a small sigh. "Any size, just to show I'm a girl." She ended quietly.

'_Oh… I see.' _Miyuki thought to herself, understanding dawning on her. Of the four girls present, she was the only one to possess any sort of chest, but it was really only Minami who seemed bothered by this. The reason wasn't difficult to guess a. Both Yutaka and Konata were equally as flat, but it didn't bother them very much because they were still feminine - they both looked cute and were unmistakably girls. _'But Minami-chan isn't really overly feminine… so she must feel like she needs to have breasts before she's a real women.'_

"What do you mean Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked, looking worried about the state of her friend. "Everyone knows you're a girl."

"Not when she isn't wearing a dress or… oh." Konata trailed off as she realised there probably wasn't a comment she could make that was worse than that one. "…Sorry." She ended pathetically, an uneasy look on her face as she saw Minami's normally neutral features slip into something more depressing.

"No, you're right." Minami agreed sadly. "If I wear boys clothes, I can pass for one."

"That's why you want a bigger chest?" Konata asked. "Isn't it easier to just grow your hair or something?"

"Minami-chan doesn't like her hair long, it tangles and curls… it doesn't really suit her and it doesn't look very good." Yutaka admitted nervously, simultaneously trying to tell the truth and keep the damage to her friend's feelings minimal.

"Okay," Konata shrugged. "But there's supposed to be loads of ways to make yourself bigger isn't there? I'm sure there's one we could use."

"They say massaging them helps." Miyuki offered.

"No, I tried but it didn't do anything." Minami answered her, getting that one out of the way quickly.

"I'm guessing were not going for anything as drastic as implants right?" Konata asked, receiving a quick shake of the head. "I guess that's best, fake ones feel weird and its easy to tell 'em apart."

'_Um… how do you know Oneechan?' _Yutaka thought, suddenly feeling out of her depth in the conversation. Her own chest size had never really bothered her, mostly because she was more concerned with her height, so she hadn't got nearly as much experience as the other girls. Tentatively, she offered the only piece of information she had.

"I heard a few days ago that milk can help you grow there." The small girl said quietly, embarrassed just to be a part of their conversation.

"Um… th-that's technically true…" Miyuki stuttered, turning red for reasons neither Yutaka or Minami understood, while Konata gave a wide mischievous smile.

"I already drink lots of milk." Minami told her, confused at her friends odd expression.

"Well… drinking it isn't really what helps." The older girl said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Yutaka asked, confused.

"Well… um… women who breastfeed often find their size can go up considerably, and often stays larger even after they stop, so something like that could also work." Miyuki told them, blushing wildly.

"But I would need to be pregnant before I could do that." Minami pointed out with a quiet sigh.

"Not necessarily." Miyuki corrected. "*Ahem*." The long pink haired girl cleared her throat quietly, losing all traces of embarrassment as she recited the facts she had memorised. "A female who has never been pregnant is perfectly capable of producing milk. To induce lactation, all that is necessary is that the breasts be stimulated and suckled on several times a day for an extended amount of time. This will cause the release of hormones such as prolactin which stimulate the mammary glands, in turn causing the milk-producing parts of the breast to increase in size and the breasts themselves to swell when filled with milk." When Miyuki was finished, the blush returned to her face in double strength, as if she'd only just realised what she had been saying to her friends. "I-Its actually fairly easy to do it…"

"Miyuki-san, how do you know?" Yutaka asked with both a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Well, I… um. I mean, ah… I don't really…" Miyuki stuttered out, looking obviously flustered by the question.

"You wanna know?" Konata asked with a smirk, interrupting the long pink haired girl. She was no longer sitting on the bed, instead she was standing behind Miyuki, her hands on the pink haired girl's shoulders. The gesture looking a lot less like any expression of friendship and a lot more like she was gently but firmly making sure the girl below her wouldn't actively try to escape. "Its easy really." Konata knelt behind her friend and hugged around her, her head laid comfortably on the meganekko's shoulder.

"Izumi-san… what are you doing?" Miyuki asked her friend uncomfortably, fidgeting as Konata knelt behind her and pressed her body against her back, flinching as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. The hands left her shoulders and slowly slid down her front, coming to rest across her sternum.

Konata stayed silent, and neither Minami nor Yutaka could see the expression on her face as she began nuzzling the back of her friend's neck.

"Not now please…" Miyuki squeaked as the hands pressed downwards, slowly sliding over her breasts. "Not in front of Minami-chan please."

"Just trust me Miyuki-san." The voice was barely above a whisper. "Besides, how else would we explain it?"

"B-But it's embarrassing…"

"Well then how's she supposed to do it if you're too embarrassed to even show her?"

"F-Fine…" Miyuki agreed, knowing her smaller partner was correct. Too shy and embarrassed to meet their eyes, the pink haired girl looked away from her other friends as she undid the belt that kept her dressing gown tight. Finally submitting to Konata's whims, allowing the smaller girl pressed against her back to pull the covering down from her shoulders, though still keeping the fabric clutched in front of her breasts.

Minami and Yutaka watched in pure shock as Miyuki exposed more of her creamy white flesh, before turning simultaneously pink as Konata's hands descended into the only thing keeping Miyuki decent in front of them. The blue haired girl cupped her friend's breasts gently, holding the large orbs in her hands and supporting their weight for herself. Nuzzling further into the crook of Miyuki's shoulder, soft pink lips pressed against the pale skin of her neck before Konata's mouth opened and fixed onto the delicate skin - light kisses being given on automatic now as she slowly began to massage her friend's chest.

In response her victim whined - stretching her head upwards and exposing more of her throat to Konata's lips - closing her eyes and surrendering herself to whatever her friend had in mind.

"Oneechan… Wh-What are you doing?" Yutaka asked in a hushed voice, her voice filled with a mixture of awe and a strange, wicked excitement at the taboo scene in front of her. Beside her Minami could hardly look up, her hands fidgeting with one another out of embarrassment and her entire body in the midst of a hot flush.

"Shhh. Just watch." Konata whispered her answer, before turning her attention back to the taller girl in front of her. "You ready Miyuki?" She asked between heated kisses and nibbles to the larger girl's neck, dropping the honorific as she always did whenever they were intimate with one another.

She got no reply other than a slight nod of the head and a soft, ever so slightly suppressed "Mmm…"

Before Yutaka and Minami's eyes they saw the shorter girl making slow movements underneath the material - gentle but firm up and down motions with her hands, the fine details concealed by the clothing as Konata continued her gentle nips and kisses on her apparent partner's neck, all intended to relax and settle her. Miyuki's expression was a bizarre mixture of discomfort and pleasure beneath burning red cheeks, biting her lower lip and taking long deep breaths, her eyes shut tightly under glasses that the other girls expected would fog over at any second. It was easy to see she was no longer sitting up straight, but instead using Konata for support, allowing her friend free-reign as she submitted to the treatment.

The process – whatever it might have been – continued before them for several minutes before Miyuki made evven one other sound that wasn't of pleasure. "Konata…" She finally spoke. "You're going to make too much come out." She whined - using her friends given name for once.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot this is just a demonstration." Konata chuckled. The blue haired girl looked to her cousin and her friend and smiled, before holding up a finger for them to see. A single droplet of milk clung to it before falling to the floor.

"That's how she knows." The blue haired girl told them, standing up again and winking, looking incredibly proud of herself. At her feet, Miyuki looked both ashamed and disappointed as she clutched her covering against one another, and it didn't take any great observation skills to see the tiny patches of damp leaking through the fabric.

"I hope this isn't too much of a shock for you both…" She said quietly, looking at the floor. "I will understand if you're uncomfortable with the idea..."

"No, no! Not at all!" Yutaka told her loudly before she could continue, shaking her head as she said it. "Its amazing! I didn't think people could do that!" She told her earnestly, a look of obvious awe on her childlike features.

"Oh… um, thank you Kobayakawa-san." Miyuki replied, a timid smile on her face at the unusual - but certainly appreciated - praise.

"Miyuki-san, is… is this why you're so much bigger than most girls?" Minami managed to get out, still in shock at such a bizarre development, and the knowledge that Konata knew about something like this while she didn't.

"I'm afraid not… I have always been rather… um…" Miyuki trailed off, trying to gauge Minami's reaction to her secret. So far it seemed like simple surprise, so she could only hope that Konata hadn't misjudged the situation.

"She was already huge and juicy. This just made it literal." The blue haired girl finished her answer smirking. It was difficult to tell who was more embarrassed at the comment - Miyuki or Minami - as everyone lapsed into silence. Even Yutaka shrunk down, hoping no one would think she was similar just because they were related - her cousin was a little bit strange after all. "They didn't grow much at all really," Konata continued. "I think because there was already room or something they didn't need to. But I think if someone smaller did it, they'd definitely grow."

"May I ask something then?" Minami spoke quietly to Konata, who nodded. "If you knew about this, why haven't you tried it?"

"Why would I want to?" Konata asked with a smile. "With that I'd just be a girl with small boobs, they're a dime a dozen. Like this -" She ran her hand up and down her smooth chest to emphasise her point. "- I'm rare. Valuable." The long haired girl finished with a wink. "I guess you cant think like that right?"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot." Minami sighed.

"Well feel free to try it, just remember you'll never get as big as she did." Konata said pointing to Miyuki.

"Its okay, I've said, I don't mind the size as long as they're actually... there." She murmured, glancing down at herself once again.

"Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked in surprise. "Are you really going to do it?"

"I think… I think I'm willing to try anything at this point Yutaka." The tall slender girl replied resolutely, though still looking flustered. "At least this is guaranteed to work to some extent."

"Um… Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked her friend quietly as the other girls talked. "How will she do it? Minami-chan is not really… big enough without someone else." The pink haired girl pointed out with worried glance towards her friend.

"Crap, you're right. Didn't think of that…"

"Think of what?" Minami asked, hoping whatever it was it wasn't a huge problem.

"Well… we just realised something." Konata said a little awkwardly. "When Miyuki-san was starting out she could do it to herself. But there's no way you could… reach." She finished carefully, hoping Minami wouldn't take it too badly.

"What do you mean?" The tall green haired girl asked.

"Well, they need to be sucked on… can you reach your um… your nipples?" Miyuki asked, trying to be as delicate as possible. Minami's eyes widened with embarrassed comprehension, before collapsing into defeat.

"So I can't do it after all." She sighed to herself.

"No, no. You can still do it." The Otaku girl reassured her, keeping her voice upbeat and cheerful. "You'll just need help is all."

"Help?" Minami choked out. The overly shy girl had never really shown anyone her body before. Even changing into her gym kit embarrassed her enough that she had difficulty even in the presence of her best friends - who were nice enough to change around her so no one else really saw much. Possibly the only person apart from her mother who had ever seen her properly naked was Miyuki, when years ago the girls still bathed together before Minami got too embarrassed by her friend's growing bosom. The idea of not only letting someone see her bare flesh, but then allowing them to suckle on her was just... not even comprehensible.

"Maybe you could do it Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked, trying to soften the blow. Minami looked up at that, not sure whether to be happy or not with the suggestion. On the one hand, it was still very embarrassing, but on the other Konata seemed to have experience and was certainly trusted by Miyuki. Besides, she had obviously kept this a secret so far – Minami had had no idea about any of it. Konata's reputation was for a colourful trickster that occasionally went too far, but even she had managed to keep this completely silent, so perhaps it wasn't a bad idea.

"I could help a little maybe, but she'd need someone else too. Especially when she started, I mean, you already fill me up at lunch and I cant handle two girls at once."

"Y-You drink Miyuki-san's milk at lunch time?" Yutaka asked in shock, as Minami made an equally expressive face beside her - a sort of half-amazed, half-horrified look that the small geek brushed off instantly.

"A lot of the time yeah. How else would I survive on just a chocolate cornet every day?" Konata pointed out. "That's just not a healthy diet. Besides, I think it tastes better than normal milk."

"Well, I did wonder." Yutaka admitted. "But milk isn't that nutritious either… you should eat more."

"We're getting off-topic I think." Konata pointed out, stealthily avoiding her small cousin's suggestion. "So who else could do it?" She asked.

"I would be happy to help, but I think it would be a little odd for us to do such a thing, wouldn't it?" Miyuki told her childhood friend, smiling awkwardly.

Minami nodded her agreement immediately - not wishing to violate their sisterly bond.

"Yeah, that would be kind of weird." Konata agreed. "How about Patty-chan or Hiyorin?" The answer was contained entirely within Minami's eyes widening dramatically, and a vigorous shake of the head. "Okay… definite no there."

"I-I would never be able to ask them, its too embarrassing. There's no one I could ask to do this for me…" Minami replied quietly, trying to keep herself from sounding upset, looking down at the floor again.

"Minami-chan, but what about me?" Yutaka asked suddenly, an innocent look on her face.

The girl in question could do nothing but open and shut her mouth in flustered shock.

"N-No… I-"

"You sure Yu-chan?" Konata interrupted, smiling at her cousin gently. "It could be a lot of work."

"Minami-chan does so much for me, I'd like to do something to make it up to her." Yutaka told them with a warm smile.

"I-I couldn't…" Minami managed to get out, thinking that perhaps Yutaka didn't understand why it was such a big deal to her.

"Please Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked quietly, a hopeful look on her face. "I never get to help you, I want to do this."

The taller girl smiled through her blush despite herself, knowing that the pink haired girl just wanted to help her out of friendship.

"Th-Thank you Yutaka…" Minami said quietly, looking down at the floor shyly, but somehow happy everything could work out. "I appreciate it…" The younger girl could only smile back, a warm feeling in her stomach as she realised she'd finally be able to pay her best friend back for at least some of the things she did for her.

"Good going Yu-chan." Konata congratulated.

"Its nice to see two friends so close, and I'm sure this will only bring you closer." Miyuki added with a soft smile. In the back of her mind, Minami wondered just how close it had brought her and Konata. Certainly after what they had done in front of them they seemed far too intimate with one another for simple friendship, but she dared not ask the extent of their relationship.

"I'm… I'm going to have to take my shirt off aren't I?" Minami asked shamefully, looking down at the blue button up pyjama top she was wearing, and the complete lack of the womanly assets that it should have been covering. She wasn't sure what she should be more ashamed of, exposing herself or the fact there was so little to expose.

"Yeah…" Konata answered, taking another cookie off the table and biting into it. "I know its kinda embarrassing, but Miyuki got over that when we started, so you should be able to as well right?"

"I don't think I'm as confident as Miyuki-chan is…"

"Um… well, it wasn't really because I was confident." Miyuki told her. "Izum- um… Konata-" She corrected herself, knowing that her friend preferred to be called that when they were talking about this sort of thing. "-offered to take off her shirt as well so I didn't feel so embarrassed."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." The blue haired girl admitted. "That isn't a bad idea actually," Konata told them, a thoughtful look on her face. "And comparing boobs is one of the things your supposed to do at a slumber party."

"It is?" Yutaka asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Her cousin responded with the air of someone who had been to dozens of sleepovers. "Terrible romance movies, comparing boobs, drawing on the first person to fall asleep's face with a marker, soaking someone's bra in water and freezing it, Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. All classics at girl's slumber parties." Konata looked at the mint haired girl for a second, gauging her nervousness. "That'd help right?"

"I-If no one minds…" Minami stuttered, unable to believe she was accepting but still thankful that the option was there. Somehow the idea of exposing herself was far less stressful if all her friends were doing it too. Besides, at this point she was really just trying to take the path of least resistance, overwhelmed slightly by the happenings of the night.

"Miyuki?" Konata asked.

"I don't mind if everyone is doing it…" The girl blushed.

"Yutaka?"

"Um… we're all girls, so I don't mind either."

"And I'm in too." Konata announced happily, as if it wasn't already obvious. The short girl looked around at her friends for a second and noticed the sheepish looks on their faces. "Ah. Let me guess, no one wants to go first?" She asked flatly with a smirk.

She got shakes of the head all round.

"Okay whatever, but lets sit over there on the roll-out beds so the table doesn't get in the way," She suggested. "Miyuki-san you can sit on mine with me." Konata offered smiling, hardly any alternate motives in her mind at all.

After they moved to their far more comfortable spot the girls found themselves staring awkwardly at one another, unsure what would signal the start. Shrugging Konata stood from the her own bed and stretched, before reaching down to the bottom of her T-shirt and pulling it upwards over her head in one swift motion - dropping it to the side of her futon. She stretched again in their full view before sitting back down again besides Miyuki in her shorts, making no attempt to cover herself.

Despite herself Minami found herself staring, feeling both admiration for Konata's boundless confidence – not to mention the apparent pride she had in her body image – and curiosity in seeing just what the older student's chest looked like. Like her own, Konata's chest was small enough as to be more or less non-existent, only the two tiny raised areas of flesh showing even the vague suggestion of mammary glands, topped with small nipples and almost none existent areola.

Too late Minami realised Konata had seen her staring and tried to look away like she hadn't been doing anything, only to receive a perfectly friendly – and surprisingly innocent – smile from the girl she had been ogling, as if to say she didn't mind at all.

"So who's next?" Konata asked.

"Um… I'll do it." Miyuki held up her hand and smiled, gaining confidence as she realised that really the only person who hadn't already seen her naked was Yutaka. Who, when she thought about it, was not in any way someone she could possibly feel worried about.

Miyuki didn't stand up. Instead she just lifted her dressing gown from her shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor. Her timid nature got the better of her however and the girl couldn't help but avert her eyes, feeling a little ashamed to feel so very... excited about exposing herself. When she finally looked back at them her face was beetroot red, though she noticed that the only person staring openly at her was Konata – wearing a look something like that of a predator. Both Minami and Yutaka were looking, but they were only glancing at her shyly and spending the rest of the time looking at the floor with faces as burning red as hers was.

"Um… please. Go ahead and look." Miyuki offered to them, though she was surprised at herself. "There's no need to be shy. After all, I think getting used to one another is the point of this isn't it?" She smiled as she said it, trying to calm her friends even when her own heart was beating like a rabbits over being stared at like she was.

"Yep, its best everyone gets used to one another now if we're gonna be helping Minami. Besides, it's a bonding experience." Konata pointed out happily.

Though still very conscious of themselves, both Minami and Yutaka took the mature girl's invitation and found themselves staring at the well developed body of their older classmate.

Miyuki was, to be utterly frank, beautiful. Every inch of her skin was unmarred perfection, her complexion pale and creamy. Her hair had always looked nice, but now it cascaded over her bare shoulders and lay about her body in a way that made her look less like a nude teenager and more like a professional model taking a pose. Finally, though it was difficult to look and not feel perverted, the two girls let their eyes settle on her chest and take in the sight of her breasts.

Perfection, plain and simple. The two seemed to be perfect twins, both looking as though they were almost undisturbed by gravity – testament to how firm they must have been. Unlike Konata, Miyuki's nipples were more womanly, certainly more inviting. Each one larger, poking out further and with a respectably sized pink areola. The knowledge that each one was capable of producing milk only made them more incredible, and Minami had to mentally discipline herself when – to her eternal shock – her mind automatically began imagining what it might be like to suckle from a girl she had treated like an older sister her entire life. It was harder to get out of her head than she had thought, and it didn't help that her averting her eyes downwards only meant she was now staring directly between Miyuki's legs, at the thin pare of cotton panties that was protecting the older girl's sex from view.

"Outstanding as always Miyuki-san." Konata congratulated when she thought a good amount of time had passed. "You're making me hungry..." She added licking her lips, a slightly predatory look on her face. Miyuki smiled but couldn't hold Konata's gaze, instead looking away quickly and still with rose-tinted cheeks, both excited and abashed by the playful flirting sent her way.

"Um… I-I'd like to go next please." Yutaka announced - her voice a little shaky but her expression a happy one - the desire to get it over and done with forcing her to volunteer as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Alright Yu-chan. Go ahead." Her cousin nodded.

The smaller girl was aware of the eyes on her and felt her entire body heating under their gaze, but despite this she wanted to show Minami that she wasn't uncomfortable - or more accurately that she could overcome it. She briefly considered letting the straps down to expose her chest, but eventually decided to simply remove the entire thing, knowing the room was warm enough for her to be okay.

She set the nightie down under her pillow and took another deep breath before turning and presenting herself to her friends - having to force her arms to stay on the bedding instead of fidgeting over her stomach or attempting covering herself with them - a nervous smile on her face as she did so.

Minami found herself unable to take her eyes away from the new sight. Like Miyuki, Yutaka had been left in no more than a pair of panties - though these were pink and frilled silk instead of cotton - obviously picked to match this nightie specifically and very likely also bought by her cousin (who was showing an odd taste in lingerie for someone who wore none herself).

Looking over her friend's body, Minami found herself heating over uncomfortably, as if someone had lit an itching fire below the surface of her skin. Yutaka had the physique of a child, it had to be said. From her head to her toes she was tiny and slim and lacked many of the curves that a women was supposed to have, but at the same time she was also undoubtedly enchanting. Her skin unblemished and pale, her eyes wide and kind, her hair able to pull off the same shorter look as hers and yet able to stay so truly feminine. Finally Minami's eyes drew to her chest, already knowing it was just as flat as hers or her Konata's, but still desiring to see it for herself.

Tiny but bright pink nipples its only feature, they looked so delicate and tender that her observer was surprised they could ever be intended to nurse young. That tiny niggle was easily forgotten though, because the taller girl was immediately enamoured. Truly she couldn't remember when her feelings for anything had ever been so strong. Yutaka's body had many flaws from a practical standpoint. It was small and fragile - with tiny muscles, pale skin and thin bones. But really, all that simply made Minami's already overwhelming instinct to protect her even stronger. To relieve whatever internal force had been defending this delicate girl from the world and take on the job in its stead. To her, Yutaka was the most stunning thing she had seen, and she would do anything to shelter her from life's trials.

"Um… what do you think?" She asked uneasily.

"…Beautiful." Minami murmured, before her eyes widened and she realised she had said it aloud. Instantly a wide smile spread across Yutaka's face and her entire demeanour changed, suddenly she found herself feeling more comfortable with exposing herself like this than she ever had even around . True, it was to other girls, but outside of the baths she had with her sister or Konata she wasn't used to being practically naked in front of other people, let alone more than one.

"Minami's right Yu-chan! You're way prettier than me." Konata told her smiling widely.

"Your body suits you perfectly Kobayakawa-san," Miyuki said with a smile on her face. "Very cute."

"Th-Thank you everyone…" She blushed.

Minami looked around at her smiling friends, all of whom were displaying themselves proudly and happily. Suddenly she realised that if there could be any group of people she could reveal herself to without worry of being ridiculed or teased one bit, she had to be in their presence now.

With hardly a second of hesitation Minami reached down to her shirt and started to unbutton it, pulling the fabric away from her body and leaving her in her blue night pants. After looking around however, she shook her head and removed those as well, an action that required no explanation as the other girl's realised she just wanted it to be fair. Like Yutaka, she forced her hands to refrain from covering her, but unlike her Minami was completely unable to meet the eyes of those looking at her for several seconds, instead concentrating on her fidgeting hands.

Now, it was Yutaka's turn to try and hide her stare.

The most striking aspect of her best friend's body was simply how sleek it looked - from the tops of her shoulders to the bottom of her stomach - even the muscles blending perfectly with the slim shape she held. Yutaka found herself wondering what Minami's back looked like. Would there just be the smooth suggestion of a spine or would she be able to trace her hands down all the vertebrae and feel them individually? She promised herself she would find out later. In many ways the taller girl reminded her of the pictures and diagrams teacher's showed of Human bodies - everything was efficient and completely faultless, a body that struck the perfect balance between strength and beauty.

"Hey Minami." The girl in question looked up at Konata smiling at her. "Ya look great." She complimented with a friendly wink. "Don't ya think so Yutaka?"

"Better than great!" The small girl agreed, not bothering to wonder why her cousin had asked her specifically. "Minami-chan is beautiful too! And very, very… um… um…" She searched for the correct word, not used to giving compliments on this kind of thing.

"Um… would sexy be the word Kobayakawa-san?" Miyuki offered innocently, to Minami's eternal shock. Even more startling to her however was when she saw the thoughtful look on Yutaka's face as the tiny girl considered it, before eventually nodding in agreement happily.

"Thank you very much." Minami told them shortly but earnestly - not used to receiving praise - hiding her blushing face under her bangs. "I think I'm okay to start now Yutaka, if you still want to help me."

"Of course Minami-chan!" Yutaka replied happily, smiling widely just at the idea of helping her friend. "Oneechan, how do I start?" She asked her 'big sister' eagerly.

"Um… first off I guess Minami should probably get comfortable." Konata suggested. "How about you lie down on Miyuki-san's bed?"

Minami did as she was asked, lying flat on the soft fabric, her legs closed tightly to avoid anyone seeing more of her than they already had. Suddenly she was regretting discarding her pyjama bottoms - it was easy to cover herself nonchalantly with her hands when kneeling, but when lying down it was impossible without feeling ridiculous. The idea of holding her hands over herself like a child who needed the bathroom seemed just too immature.

Before she knew it, Konata and Yutaka were sitting on either side of the bed from her, while Miyuki remained in the background watching with interest.

"Are you ready Minami-chan?

* * *

><p>Nope. Im not dead. Though anyone who goes on the MLSF forum (thats my lucky star forum forum - i know) will already know that. Blatant plug aside. Yes ive grown tired of the ThreeDays fics, as anyone who reads my profile will know, and no ive not grown tired of Lucky Star as a universe. I did actually have someone who was going to carry on the LuckyLeap fic but i think he got scared off when i showed him what id planned for the plot. And that was the short version.<p>

Anyways, my interest for LS has definitely died down a little, ive always been more action/adventure with romantic subplots inclined than ive ever been fluffy wuffy loving. One reason ive been hanging around the Airbender archives for the past few weeks. But i still hold a fondness for the LS characters, which is why i still keep an eye on certain crossovers or whatever which catch my eye (*cough cough* Armorblade's awesome Oblivion LS fiction that works so much better than youd expect it to). Anything that puts them in a more actiony setting is great really. im still waiting for the LS Star Wars cross.

Anyways, the Bad Touch is an obvious reference to the very worst best song in the world. It doesnt really suit the fiction in the slightest, but then this is meant to be more of collection than anything else so whatever.I just want to remind people that that song exists.

I basically posted this first chapter because i thought some interest might get me back into editing the lemons because right now i only do them when im writer blocked, and this chapter has been read over far too many times for me to not release it. So enjoy everyone, though obviously since i put these long notes at the bottom you already have done. Why not reread it? Or better yet, review.


End file.
